


Most Times, A Ghost is a Wish (teaser)

by sekiharatae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: Spending the weekend at the Shinra Ghost Motel wasn't Tifa's idea of a good time.  At least not initially.
Relationships: Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife
Comments: 16
Kudos: 59
Collections: Cloti Freak Week 2020





	Most Times, A Ghost is a Wish (teaser)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write a ghost fic for Freak Week, but I need too much backstory. This is what I got when I pared it down to fit. Still planning to write a longer story for Halloween which will have similar elements, but a different plot/explanation.
> 
> For Freak Week and the prompt: praise kink. I think? Hopefully? (Does it work?)

Tifa was terrified of ghosts. She’d thought Aerith--ghost whisperer and supposed best friend--understood this. Which was why waking up from a nap in the car to find they were spending the weekend at the Shinra Ghost Motel came as a chilling surprise. Worse, Aerith refused to say whether the haunting was a hoax! 

Legend held the mansion was once a hospital where SOLDIERS suffering from degradation, an affliction that usually proved fatal, were treated. As such, the leap to ‘planet’s most haunted building’ was understandably short. Shinra had decided to capitalize on the rumors by further exploiting the men who’d died as a result of company negligence, even going so far as to incorporate pictures of the departed into the decor. 

“You deserved better.” Tifa huddled in bed, staring at a photo on the nightstand to give herself something to focus on besides her fear. Like so many SOLDIERS, this one had been almost inhumanly handsome, but it was his deep blue, mako eyes she found most captivating. There was something intelligent and protective in them, something that made him even more appealing. “You could have parked your boots under my bed any day,” she whispered, and if there was something wistful in her tone, there was nobody to hear.

Reaching out, she let the tips of her fingers stroke gently over the curve of his jaw, the strands of blond, spiky hair. She drifted off watching him watch her.

Her next memory was of pleasure. 

It exploded out of her with a gasping cry, the sound muffled by a gloved hand gently covering her mouth. Its mate worked between her legs, palm grinding against her clit, long fingers filling her and giving her body something to clench around as she came. Their owner held her spooned against his hard body, muscled arms a tender prison, while his mouth skimmed the curve of her neck and shoulder. Even as her hips writhed, his legs held hers open with easy strength, the fabric of his fatigues rough against her silky skin.

“You’re so pretty when you come.” His voice was deep and nearly as wicked as his touch, making her shiver and moan with the sudden need to come apart for him again. “Shhhh...” he soothed. Shifting behind her he released his length, before gloved fingers moved to spread her folds wide as he forged inside. Slick with her arousal, leather slid teasingly around her clit. “How beautiful will you be when you come around my cock?” The question had her body clenching, desperate to show him. Teeth clenched in the glove covering her mouth, she came with his next thrust.

“That’s my gorgeous girl,” he breathed in her ear, causing her to shudder over another, smaller peak. 

Startling abruptly awake–heart racing, pussy still throbbing with aftershocks–Tifa found a leather glove upon her pillow, the imprint of her bite clear on the palm, and a pair of worn military boots tucked beside the foot of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Still sort of abrupt there. I'm sorry!


End file.
